cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon Heroes
Overview These Heroes can be found during Mayhem Missions in Paragon City. Hero types Bosses No Mind No Mind has devoted his entire life to the study of martial arts and zen philosophy. Now that his skills are honed to perfection, he can act without thought and fight for balance in the universe. Levels: Unknown. Found during a mayhem mission in Atlas Park. Powers Polar Shift Polar Shift was orphaned when a tragic avalanche buried her parents' cabin. She barely survived by becoming one with the bone chilling ice, changing her life forever. Levels: Unknown. Found during a mayhem mission in Atlas Park. Powers Blast Furnace Blast Furnace is a mutant who can cause his body to burst into flame. Somewhat uncontrollable, he has taken to wearing armor to contain his awesome energies. Levels: 31-40 Cacophony Cacophony was a singer whose mutant powers manifested during an opera performance, causing untold mayhem and destruction. Since then she has managed to harness her powers for good. Levels: 40-54 Powers: Arc Flash Thanks to her magical bracers Arc Flash is able to harness the chaotic energies of lightning to blast her foes. Levels: Unknown. Found during mayhem missions in Kings Row and Skyway City. She also may appear during the cape mission. Powers Doc Quantum Doctor Quantum has used his scientific genius to develop a means of wielding quantum energies to defeat super-powered menaces. Levels: 20-25 Powers Holo Man Holo Man is an ingenous inventor who developed a portable holograph and force field projector technology in hopes of becoming wealthy off the entertainment industry. When the Rikti War came, he instead used it to fight off the alien invaders, and has turned to the life of a hero since then. Levels: 41-54 Ms. Shock Ms. Shock is a mutant with the ability to store and discharge electrical energy. She uses her powers to counter super-powered threats. Levels: 20-25 Powers Overdrive Overdrive is a high-energy physics engineer who developed a combat suit to battle villains who threaten the safety of the free world. Levels: 21-40 Powers Rosethorn Rosethorn was a brillant botanist who was kidnapped by a villain working with the Devouring Earth. They were trying to develop human-plant hybrids, and ended up using her as a test subject! After she developed her powers she managed to escape and become the hero known as Rosethorn! Levels: Unknown. Found during mayhem missions in Kings Row and Skyway City. Powers Sky Dragon Sky Dragon is a master of a mystical art known only to a few Eastern sorcerers. He has come to Paragon City to defeat villainy in all its forms. Levels: 26-30 Powers Stalwart Stalwart started off as a champion prize fighter. It took him only a short while to discover that his power and abilities never stopped growing by leaps and bounds. After a very brief but undefeated career Stalwart decided he was destined for greater things. Now he fights the evil of the world one left hook at a time. Levels: Unknown. Stalwart can be fought during the Cape Mission and has been seen in the Steel Canyon mayhem. Powers Flambeaux Flambeaux is a fiery-haired hero who developed a process to turn her body energies into biochemical fire she can project at her enemies. Levels: Unknown. Found during a mayhem mission in Atlas Park. Powers Category:Enemies